Blind
by Dhrubowiz
Summary: This is a story of a boy who is born deaf. All the hardship he faces in his school and real life... AU... Starts as school fanfic, but it will go towards fantasy... Yes, it is NaruSaku... And it is Naruto x Fairy Tail crossover...
1. Chapter 1

Blind

_**It all began**_

It all began that day. The day which I want back so badly...

He transferred to our school. It was the first day I met him... how I wish I could go back in time..

Six years ago

"Class, today we have a new transfer student. He is from America, and he will be continuing his school, here in Japan. Hope you can all be friends with-" Iruka stopped, giving him the chance to introduce himself.

The boy, took out a notebook from his bag and quickly scribed something.

He showed the written message to the whole class.

"Hello, nice to meet you."

The whole class went into awkward silence, until Iruka spoke out.

"You see, he was born deaf. He is able to hear us with hearing devices which sends only high pitched noises, but he can not understand what we are saying. The only means of communication with him is either by hand signs, or written notes." Iruka explained, only to receive even more awkward glares.

The awkward silence continued as the boy received some nasty glares from the students.

"Why is he with us! This school isn't right for disabled people." A boy with dark spiky hair spoke out.

"It is a special case Kiba." Iruka explained with an angry expression towards him.

"And what might that be? His funny looking marks on his face?" One of students with blonde hair mocked towards the boy, who was now completely shocked from all the drama in front of him. It was only pushing him further and further till he burst into tears. He somehow managed to hold them back.

"Ino! detention after class!" She was scolded by the teacher for making fun of the boy. However, he couldn't stop all those students who were all laughing towards the boy.

"This is the last warning. One more offensive word against him, and you are expelled." Iruka growled, dead serious.

Everyone stopped laughing, but the occasional glares were still active. The boy just looked to the ground in embarrassment, not making eye contacts.

"So as I was saying. It is a special case with him. We do know there are other schools for students like him, but those schools aren't for someone who's entry scores are 100." All the students were shocked. They stared at him in awe, rather than hatred. However, he still didn't make any eye contacts. He was too scared to be bullied once again.

"He had full marks in all his entrance exams. He was even offered a place from 'Excel High' but he decided to join this school due to some family issues." If they could be more shocked, they would. 'Excel High' was the top school and college in the whole Japan. Getting a place there was like a dream come true.

"So I would be glad if you can all just accept him as he is. And who knows, maybe you can even learn from him." Iruka continued with a gentler voice as everyone seemed to calm down a little. Though a lot was about to come...

"So, please take a seat beside... let's see... Sakura."

"No!"

"If you have a problem, you can always leave." Iruka said with a calm yet angry voice.

The boy slowly made his way towards the seat beside the pink haired girl. He avoided the constant glaring he was receiving and quickly sat beside her.

The rest of the class went smoothly, with the exception of some papers thrown towards the boy. But he didn't complain to the teacher, instead he hid the papers so they wouldn't get into trouble.

As soon as the bell rang, most of the students left the room as soon as they could. Some tried to pull off some pranks, but was caught red handed by Iruka.

"Ino, Kiba and Tenten. Detention."

"But sir!" They all yelled in unison.

"No more buts. Meet me in the office." With that said, Iruka left the class, without further conversation.

The boy sighed with a sad expression and started to pack his bag. The pink haired girl who sat beside him, long left the classroom as she felt disgust, sitting near someone like him. He wasn't stupid, to not understand the situation he was in. He decided to stop thinking for a while, and just relax at him.

As soon as he was about to leave, his eyes feel on the table next to him.

'This purse must be of that girl.' He thought.

He picked it up, and ran towards the exit, to catch up with the rightful owner of the belonging.

He was new in this school, so he had difficulty to find his way in the crowd. However, tracking someone with pink hair, was easier as it was uncommon. He smiled a bit, as he saw her near the canteen, talking to some of her friends.

He was staring at, quite possibly, the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on. A perfect pale face, stunning jade eyes, and to top it all off... The most gorgeous, striking pink hair he'd ever seen. Without even noticing, he was already in love with the girl.

He slowly approached towards their group. They were chatting among themselves, all he could hear was robotic sounds... that's all his ear device is capable of.

O-I-O-I-O

"This guy really gives me the creeps. Why do I have to sit beside him!"

"Calm down Sakura, at least you got a boy instead of Sasuke." Ino smirked, and teased her rival.

"Shut up Ino! Sasuke is going to be my boyfriend!"

"Dream on!"

"Likewise." She replied, with a taunt.

Naruto advanced towards the group... not knowing what was coming next after few minutes.

"Look, here comes you boyfriend." Ino teased, which was followed by Kiba's laughs.

Sakura turned towards the boy with ignoring looks, and yelled at him for no particular reason.

"What the hell do you want?"

Naruto was startled from the sudden outburst of anger from her. He didn't expect this at all. He was just returning her purse.

He quickly took his notebook and wrote something.

"Hello, I am Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you." He showed his notebook to her.

"And I am Sakura Haruno, and I don't give a damn." She yelled towards him. All he understood was, she was yelling at him.

Both Kiba and Ino burst into laughter, seeing the drama in front of them.

"Nice one Sakura. Can't stop laughing." Said Kiba, laughing.

Naruto quickly wrote something on his notebook, but couldn't show as he was accused of being a thief.

"Oh my gosh! Look he is holding your purse! He stole it." Said Ino, with dramatic voice.

"Huh! Yea! He stole it!" Said Kiba, adding spice to it.

"What you guys sayi- Right!" Sakura quickly snatched the purse from his grip, and pushed him to the ground.

"How dare you steal my purse!" She yelled towards the blonde boy. He fell hard on his back, and sprained his left ankle.

He somehow managed to stand up on his feet, but soon was punched by Kiba.

"The first day of you class, and you start picking on the girls huh! What did you want from her purse? He photos huh? You are a pervert!" He kicked him straight on Naruto's face, and caused his nose to bleed.

"Gosh Kiba! It's going too far. We will be in trouble. Let's run." Said Ino with a scared voice.

"R-right... I am outta here." Both Kiba and Ino left the spot immediately.

Sakura however was dwelling on her mind, whether to stay and help the poor guy, or just leave him the way it is.

She took a step towards him, but changed her mind and ran away, leaving him laid on the floor, blood cascading from his nose.

As Naruto laid on the floor, his vision began to blur, and before he knew, he lost his sense.

One week later

"I heard today he is going to come after third period. We are so doomed!"

"Calm down Ino. He can't prove it... I guess." Kiba tried to comfort her, but in fact, he was the most scared as it was all his fault to begin with... mostly.

"I am sure we are going to get kicked out! And it's all thanks to you." Yelled Sakura towards Kiba.

"Now, don't put everything on me. It was your fault to begin with!" Kiba yelled back.

"How is it my fault! You were the one to punch him." It was loud enough for everyone to hear... including someone standing in the door.

All three of them widened their eyes, seeing the principal standing by the door.

Their heart started to beat faster and faster as the principal took each steps towards them.

"We didn't do anything!" All three of them said in unison.

"What do you mean?"

Seeing the principal was clueless as ever, they simply shrugged it off.

"Did I miss a joke?"

"No sir, it's nothing..."

(Naruto's house)

Naruto stood in front of the mirror, dressed up in his school uniform. A week passed since that incident. He being the good guy as usual, said to his parents that he slipped off the stars, and broke his nose. He didn't want them to get into unnecessary troubles.

'I wonder if it's okay to lie to my parents'

He was brought back from his thoughts as a hand tapped his shoulders. He didn't need to look back to know who it was.

"You ready for school?" His mother, Kushina wrote in a handbook that she always carries with her, to communicate with his only beloved precious son.

Naruto simply nodded, still feeling sorry for deceiving his parents.

But as they say, a mother knows what her child is thinking. In truth, she didn't believe what Naruto said. She knew he would put others safety before him, and she was proud of him. She couldn't ask for a better child.

She quickly scribed on her notebook, and handed it to him. He was shocked to know she knew it all along... He wanted to say sorry to her mother, but she simply hugged him, causing a drop of tears.

"Remember Naruto, always believe in yourself, and this world will accept you. Never show your weakness to others." Though this words were just written, it was filled with her love and emotions.

Naruto looked at his mother, teary eyes which would melt at any time.

Her mother gave him a push towards the doors with a smile.

Understanding what she meant, he smiled back and left the room.

Kushina stood there for a while. When she understood, Naruto already left for school. She let all the trapped tears free.

She was about to fall on her knees, but was caught by someone..

"Minato?"

"And why is my pretty wife crying?" He joked, full aware of the situation. But he had to stay strong for her.

"It.. it's nothing.."

"Hmm... don't tell me you are planning to divorce me! Are you?" He asked in a dramatic manner, only to be punched by her.

"Idiot! Stop joking!" She showed she was angry, but in reality she knew he was trying to cheer her up.

"Hehe, sorry. I was just-"

"Minato."

"What is it?"

"Why did our son have to be like this... why couldn't he be a normal child... like everyone..." She was about to cry, but Minato said something which brought a sign of happiness on her face.

"Because he is special, and I couldn't ask for a better child..."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()(

Naruto walked through the glares he received. It was recess, so all the students were down in the hall room, eating, playing and doing other stuffs.

He hated this period the most, as it was the time when he would get bullied.

He didn't make any eye contacts with anyone, just focused on his footsteps. He for once was happy to not being able to hear anything, as they were saying all sorts of stuffs towards him...

He kept walking forward, not looking where he was actually going. He just wanted to get out of the hall room. Without even noticing what just happened, he found himself in the ground, opposite to another girl, who was also in the same position.

"Hey! Watch where you are going."

Naruto stared at her, as he had no clue what just happened.

"Wha..what? Say something... an apology will do." Said the girl in front of him, with a pout.

He was about to take out his notebook, only to be pushed towards wall. He was lucky enough as it wasn't anything serious.

"Hey watch where you are going loser!" Said a boy.

"And may I ask why did you push him?" Said the girl, glaring at the boy.

"Well you see, he is a really stupid boy... and guess what he is deaf." Said the boy with a mocking laugh towards Naruto, which was followed by some other boys.

"Don't worry, we will teach him a lesson for picking on such a pretty girl." Said some other boys, who were simply fanboys of her.

"Well I would love you all piece of jerks to just butt off, and mind your own business." Said the girl, and passed them and walked towards Naruto.

"Umm, I am sorry. Are you okay?" She said with a smile.

Naruto stared at her, he had no clue what she was saying. Though he could understand she wasn't bullying.

"He is deaf. He can't hear you." Mocked on of the boys, only to receive angry glares from her.

She glanced towards Naruto, and saw he was holding a notebook.

'I see.' She snatched the notebook from Naruto, without taking his permission.

"Hello, sorry for all the troubles." She scribed it on his notebook and handed it back.

"It's okay." He handed the notebook back to her.

"That's good. I am Lucy Heartfelia, nice to meet you." She smiled towards him, returning the notebook, waiting for reply.

Naruto looked at her for a while in awe. She was the first person who actually didn't bully him.

"Hello, I am Naruto Uzumaki..."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()

Hello guys, this is my latest story... I wish I can finish it unlike the other stories xD..

So basically it's a Naruto x Fairy Tail xOver... but I will put it into Naruto archive... don't ask why... idk myself xD

And yea, it's gonna be NaruSaku as usual... don't worry about Lucy xD

And... review.. I am only going to continue if I receive reviews, or I am better off with the ideas in my head xD.

~Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

(Blind)

"Nice to meet you Naruto, we will talk later. I really have to meet the principal!" She wrote it hurriedly, and jolted away.

Naruto looked towards her 'slowly disappearing' figure...

'She is so kind..' He thought with a smile. To his surprise, most of the boys were staring at him, only this time with jealousy, rather than hatred.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()

Far away from earth... in fact outside earth, somewhere unknown, a pink haired boy and a blue cat were on a mission. Unknown to them, they were going to do something that would change the life of so many people..

"Natsu, we shouldn't have taken the S-Rank mission... Erza will kill us when she hears about it." Cried out the blue cat, with his cute voice.

"Shut up Happy, I am stronger than Erza, I can handle S-Rank." He replied with a confident grin.

"Yea, that's why you lost to her since you were kids." Happy mocked at his partner, who seemed to be completely jolted with anger..

"Shut up! I will defeat her next time for sure!"

"And why are you throwing punches on the air?" Asked Happy, seeing the boy's stupidity.

"It's nothing, anyways let's go."

"And where are we going?"

"Umm... I kinda forgot..."

"Aye..." Sarcastic.

Cling~ Cling~

"... It was just a dream..."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()

(3rd Period)

Naruto entered the classroom slowly, trying his darn-est to avoid any eye contacts. He made his way towards the seat beside Sakura, only to find it was occupied by a black haired boy. Sakura was to busy with he drooling over Sasuke to notice the blonde's presence.

'Why is he here... this seat was assigned to me as far as I remember.'

Seeing the blonde standing with a frown, Sasuke glared at him with a questioning look.

"What do you want?" He asked, which caused Sakura to notice the blonde.

"Oh Sasuke, you weren't here last week. He is a new student." She explained with a disgust.

Sasuke however only 'hmped' in response, not caring about the whole situation.

"You see, he is deaf and stupid." Sakura continued, not caring what the said boy would feel like. All that mattered to her was she had a topic to talk with Sasuke.

"And he is even-"

"Sakura, I don't care what he is or not. Stop annoying me." Sasuke stated with his usual style, which all the girls found 'cool'.

"Okay... sorry.." She replied with gloomy and somber tone.

Seeing the blonde standing there regardless of all the insults, she just found someone to pour her anger.

"What the hell you are standing here for! Your seat is in the back!" She pointed at the two empty chairs in the left corner.

Naruto nodded and gave a 'thank you' note, which she didn't even bother to read.

"Just get outta my sight loser, I don't want to see your ugly face." Sakura growled, yet again.

He just stood there, unable to understand he was being insulted.

'Oh right, this idiot can not hear... no wonder he is shamelessly standing...

She grew angry each passed second, until~

"Hey Naruto! We are in same class!" Lucy popped in as she approached the blonde.

Naruto smiled a bit, seeing his recently made 'friend'. He quickly scribed his reply with an assuring smile.

"**Hello."**

"Where is your seat?" She asked the blonde, completely forgetting his disability. She quickly gave an apologetic look seeing the blonde's confused face.

She snatched his notebook like she did before and replied. "Where is your seat?"

Naruto pointed towards the back, which he was told by Sakura earlier.

"Great! Do you mind if I seat next to you?" She handed him the notebook, eagerly waiting for his reply. She knew he wouldn't reject her proposal, in fact no boys would, she had confidence in herself.

However, things weren't as she thought it would be.

Naruto took a few minutes before he replied with a sad expression.

"**It's better you don't seat next to me... they will bully you as well."**

Reading the note, all Lucy could do was stare at him with awe. She was completely taken aback from his concerns. She was about to reply, but soon was interrupted.

"Lucy, sorry to break your conversation, but you better not mix with this weirdo, or I am sure you are going to lose some popularity among the boys." Said Sakura with a smirk. But in truth, she wished Lucy would lose some popularity... jealousy.

"Well thanks for your information, but I don't need popularity unlike you to get the attention of some stuck up boy." She replied with a taunt, yet smiling.

"Don't you dare to insult Sasuke!"

"Whatever... I don't care anyways." Replied Lucy and turned back to Naruto, ignoring the infuriated pink head and the grumpy Uchiha.

She snatched the notebook for the third time, and swiftly scribed her message.

"It's not a problem, I don't mind. Besides we are friends right? :)"

This took him completely off guard. Sure he considered her as a friend, but he didn't expect the same reaction from here.

This time he didn't reply anything, just simply nodded with a smile. Lucy did the same, and pulled him by the arm in front of all the 'now jealous' boys.

She sat on the right, leaving the window-side for Naruto.

He hesitated for a while, before he made up his mind and accepted the proposal.

He sat there silently waiting for the teacher to show up and he would stop getting the glares he was receiving from the boys.

'This sucks... I wish I had a power like Goku! I would kick their ass... wait what am I thinking! This is bad!' He had an unintentional smile on his face, which wasn't unnoticed by the blonde girl beside him. However, she thought in a rather... perverted way.

This time she took her notebook to convey the message, as she finally understood it was rude to snatch someones belonging.

"Well well... looks like you are thinking perverted stuffs :D Is it about me? :3"

She gave him the piece of paper, which made him shriek out from his thoughts of Dragon Ball Z. (:3 I love Dragon Ball Z btw)

Reading the note for the first time, he wasn't quite sure if he was seeing things or not. After going through it several times, his face started to heat up and turned into crimson red.

He quickly shook his head in a most 'unlike him' manner. This caused her to burst into laughter.

All the students eyes were focused on them, including Sasuke, which was rare.

"**I wasn't! Honestly!" **

Lucy took this chance to tease him again, and gave him a puppy dog look.

"Oh... am I so ugly? I am offended T_T" She handed him the note, trying her hardest to stop the laughter.

His face quickly changed from embarrassment to guilt. He mentally cursed himself before putting his reply into words.

"**No it's not like that! Honestly! I was just thinking about something else, please don't** **angry."**

As soon as Lucy read it, she was completely taken aback from the blondes innocence. She wasn't the type to get emotional, but for the first time she felt like crying?

'Gosh! Did he seriously buy that!'

She quickly scribed her own message, waiting eagerly to get her reply.

"I know, I was just kidding... however, I would like to know what you were thinking about. Take it as a way to prove your innocence. :P"

Naruto gulped as she gave another piece of paper to him. However after reading it, he was blushing in embarrassment.

'How am I going to say that... she will think I am stupid...'

However, he replied with all the honesty nevertheless.

"**I was thinking how I would kick their ass if I had the power of Goku... it's an anime character"**

However, before he could give it to Lucy, Kiba popped out of nowhere and snatched his notebook.

"Well let's see what bull shits are you writing here... hmm... WHAT!" Yelled Kiba as he glared at the blonde who was shaking with fear.

"How dare you piece of jerk!" With that said, with a swing of his fist, he punched him straight in the gut, causing him to fall from the chair.

Lucy gasped and stood up and kneel down to check the blonde.

"Naruto! Are you okay?" She inquired with all concern.

Naruto barely gave her nod, but had his right hand on the gut.

"Why the hell did you do that! Jerk!" Yelled Lucy at Kiba with disgust.

"He was writing craps about kicking our ass! So I just showed this 'useless garbage' his place." Kiba retorted accompanied by some of his 'henchman'.

"Oh my gosh! He said this things?" Ino gasped in a dramatic manner.

"Yes Ino, can you believe it?"

"Who knew there was a different evil mind behind that innocent face" Sakura added extra spice to the conversation.

Soon rest of them continued to throw all types of nasty comments towards the poor boy, until...

"Silence everyone! Don't you guys have any shame!?" Yelled Lucy, causing complete pin-drop-silence.

"Is this how you treat you fellow class mates?" She continued.

"We don't consider him as our classmate! He is disabled!" Kiba retorted.

"So what! He is a human being!"

All Naruto could do was stare at her, completely forgetting all the insults he was getting... not that he could hear them...

Before anyone said anything further, Sakura spoke out.

"If you think he is so damn perfect, would you be willing to date someone like him? Put it this way, will you date him?" Asked Sakura with a smirk.

Everyone began to laugh as the answer of quite obvious, or so they thought.

"Why not? I would love to date him. He is far better than you scumbags." She replied with a taunt, referring to the other boys.

This shocked everyone, including Sasuke...

"Easier said than done, why don't you prove it?" Said Sakura, grinning with her victory.

"Sure bitch." She turned at Naruto, who was completely unknown to the conversation they were having.

With a blush, she stood on her toes, and gently pressed her lips with his...

Shocked... it wasn't just Naruto, but everyone including Lucy. She had no idea what she was doing...

But soon she pressed even harder, completely forgetting what the rest was thinking.

She felt so protective and secured with him at the moment that she didn't care if she stayed like it forever.

'What am I doing... I must go... why won't my legs move...' Lucy was dueling in her mind.

However Naruto was the first to pull back as soon has realization struck him. Seeing his action, she didn't know why, but she felt offended...

She ran away as quickly as she could, not making any eye contacts with anyone.

Naruto stood there, shocked... hundreds of thoughts running in his mind.

'What did just happen...'

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(* )(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)( *)

Review ^^


	3. Chapter 3

(Blind)

Two weeks passed since that incident. Lucy made no effort to start any conversation. Naruto tried to smile when she sat beside him and also waved a 'hello' every now and then, but she simply ignored him.

He didn't understand why she was acting this way, could it be because of the kiss? Well it wasn't his fault! Despite her rude behavior towards him, he tried his best to start a conversation. He even gave her small pieces of paper to convey his message but to no avail... She didn't even look at them.

-0-0-0-

"What's with them? I thought they were couple." Ino whispered to Sakura.

They were in the middle of Chemistry exam and Ino had lots of free time because she didn't know any answer... unlike Sakura who was one of the top student beside Hinata, Tenten and 'Sasuke'.

"Ino! We are in the middle of-"

"You two! Stop whispering and concentrate!" The invigilator barked, causing some of the students to stiffen who were making small attempts to cheat.

"Y-yes Sensei!" Ino apologized, as she didn't want to see Sakura's anger towards her, because when it comes to study matters, she is a nerd! A real nerd!

The bell rang and the teacher began to collect the papers. Sakura had a content smile on her face as the exam was easy according to her. Ino on the other hand had even bigger smile, but for a different reason.

"Finally it's over! How boring!" Ino complained to no one in particular.

She quickly raced towards the exit as Sakura was leaving.

"Wait up!"

Slowly all the students were leaving, however the teacher was glaring at two particular student... Kiba and Kankuro. They were still writing despite getting warnings that their exam will be canceled.

As soon as they finished, both of them approached the teacher with their papers.

The teacher glared at them and made a face which said 'Good Luck'

"Are you gonna take the papers or not?" Kiba asked with a smirk.

The teacher still kept glaring.

"What? We are asking to take the papers, not your clothes." Said Kiba causing some of the students to burst into laughter. He knew how to make this silly jokes.

"You are late, your exam is canceled." Said the teacher, as she adjusted her glasses.

"Do you know our name?" Asked Kiba with a devilish smirk.

"Do you know who we are?" Kankuro backed him up, giving a smrk which matched his.

The teacher who was just a temporary invigilator for the exam had no idea what this two could do.

"N-no.. wh-who are you two?" She stuttered, by now she was scared.

"We don't know either." With that said, they took all the papers along with theirs and shuffled them randomly. "Good Luck."

"Come back here!" But they were long gone...

'Those brats...'

Naruto was the last student in the class along with Lucy who was still packing her bag. He tried to help her pack up, but she just snapped and said something which she would regret.

"Stop bothering me! Know your place loser!" She had no idea where that came from... she wasn't expecting to say this... not at all..

'What the hell did I just say!' She was about to apologize but froze when she saw the hurt look on his face.

He just nodded with an apologetic smile, and walked away.

'What did I just do...'

-0-0-0-

(Recess Time)

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Kiba and Kankuro was having their lunch. Kiba explained what he did earlier after the exam which caused everyone to laugh in the table. Hinata however tried to point out every now and then that he shouldn't have done such 'horrible' thing.

Ino kept listening to his jokes as she took a bite from her sandwich.

Hinata tried her best to keep listening to Kiba as she didn't want to look harsh, being the sensitive 'princess' she is. Kankuro was just glancing towards the table where his siblings were sitting. Gaara and Temari. They did not sit with Kankuro in lunch time because of the fact that he acted like a kid. The were a year older than Kankuro thus they were senior to him in school.

Sakura took a tiny mirror out of her pink purse which matched perfectly with her hair. She checked if her makeups were in good shape as she didn't want to be seen like a witch in front of Sasuke! But truth be told, she never expected him to see her during lunch break as she never saw him in the canteen! Did he even eat?

"Say Ino, what do you think about Lucy and that dumb boy?" Kiba asked, after finishing his jokes.

Ino took a sip of her cola and made a sound which caused him to blush a little. 'Her lips are so... what the hell am I thinking!'

"I really don't know. Why would she be interested in someone like him?" She replied.

"Isn't that easy? She just took our challenge. She doesn't love him." Sakura said in a 'matter of facty' tone.

"You mean 'your' challenge." Ino corrected her.

"Yea whatever, anyways. I have a plan." Sakura announced, putting the mirror back to her purse.

"Troublesome.." Shikamaru muttered as he passed their table.

This caused Ino to laugh a little while Sakura gave him a nasty glare. Not that he cared.

"That lazy jerk!"

"He is our senior, you shouldn't say those." Ino joked which caused her anger to rise even further.

"He is just this way.. So what's the plan?" Kiba asked, breaking the tension between the two girls.

"First, Hinata are you okay with evil plans? If not-"

"I will leave." Hinata finished her and bid them goodbyes.

"She is such a kid." Sakura complained.

"She is just sweet."

"Yea, whatever... so here's the plan..."

-0-0-0—0-0-0-

Naruto mindlessly walked through the corridor, with a hurt look on his face. He did not think his newest friend would say things like this to him. He thought she was honestly a true friends from the tenderness she showed him. But he was wrong. She was just the same as the others. She hated him and he didn't know why...

'Maybe I was meant to be hated...'

Naruto stopped, and looked through the windows beside him. He could see some of the boys playing football while the girls were cheer-leading.

'Is playing permitted during break time?' He questioned mentally.

After few minutes, the bell rang. It was time for the next class. He sighed and began to walk back to his class.

'I guess it's better if I leave...'

"Na-Naruto!"

o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Review~

Let me know if you have any suggestions...

And I changed my mind, I don't think that NaruSaku will be good for this story. However tell me which pair you want, think of it as a poll, that will give me some ideas...

NaruSaku or NaruLuc.

~Cya.


	4. Chapter 4

**Blind **

(All the same)

Lucy's POV

I finally found him. This is my chance to say sorry... wait! He turned around! He can here me?

"Y-you can here me?" Now that's a silly question... of course he can't... I am just making... he nodded!

"Ho-how?" I ask him with slight confusion and joy... wait, why am I happy?

He didn't reply, instead he looked down at the floor for a moment. What is he thinking?

Maybe he is going to say sorry. Yup, that's it.

….

I waited with anticipation, for his apology, but... he just walked away..

…..

What does that mean? How dare he walk off like that!

I flinched... I know it shouldn't bother me... it's not like he is my boyfriend or anything... but why does it bother me! I don't care if he is angry or not!

…..

But it's my fault... I finally confessed... who's else? Of course my... right?

….

Yea right...

"You better get back to your class." I turned around hearing someone... a pink haired boy? Now that's odd!

"Sorry?"

And for the second time today, another boy just walked away...

Right Lucy, good job!

….

Right! Class!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Silence everyone." The teacher yells as the students stops chatting in an instant.

"Silence please." She says and faces the smart-board and she writes the new student's full name.

"You can enter now, Natsu." The teacher calls out, as the door opens revealing the new student.

Whispers starts again as he enters the class.

"Sakura, he got pink hair like you!" Ino whispers, loud enough for someone to hear from another class. That's what she calls a whisper...

"Shut up Ino!"

The whole class was engaged into the gossips.

"Sorry I am late- you!" Lucy jolted in, panting hard. She points her accusing finger towards the new student that she met earlier.

"Lucy, you are late. Take a seat fast." The teacher said with a strict voice.

She did so as ordered. She went towards her seat which was beside... Naruto. She kept glaring at the new student who couldn't care any less.

As soon as she turned her attention towards Naruto, she saw him writing something on his notebook, not glancing at her at all which made her a bit angry.

Her anger soon devoured and was replaced with an apologetic face.

'He is not turning to me...' She stood beside him, with a sad face.

'He usually gives me a smile..'

"Sit down Lucy." The teacher said.

'But it's not my fault!... or is it? Oh right it is... no it's not!... it is.. no-'

"Lucy!"

"Yes!" She yelled back.

….

"Anyways, Natsu just transferred from 'Excel-school', so I hope you all can be good friends with him." The teacher continued.

"Excel-school? Isn't that a prestigious school for rich people?" Ino asked with a shocked face.

And soon, one after another began to praise Natsu, much to Lucy and Sakura's displeasure.

"It's not about how rich you are, it's about if you got the brains to get a place." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"You are just jealous." Ino yelled.

"Jealous about his hairs?" Lucy asked with a teasing voice, pointing at his pink hair.

"Why you! At least he is better than your disable ugly looking boyfriend!"

Silence...

The whole class went to complete silence. Lucy was completely shocked, hearing the blonde. She knew somehow Naruto could hear them...

She slowly turned around and was met with emotion less eyes.

'This is all my fault... I dragged him in this mess..' She wanted to apologize to Naruto, but was too scared to say anything.

"Silence! Ino, meet me after lesson. No more talking, this is the last warning." Said the teacher. "Natsu, take the empty seat there."

This time the whole class went to complete silence. They were shocked about what Ino just said. But they were somewhat happy as they didn't give a damn about Naruto's feelings.

Lucy just looked at him with complete sadness before turning her attention to Ino. She saw Sakura giving her a thumbs up and she was grinning, taking the compliment.

'I will see that bitch!' She glared at Ino, furious.

'And that pink dog!' Implying Sakura.

…

Natsu made her way towards the seat between Sakura and Sasuke, much to Sakura's displeasure.

"Hello, I am Ino." She waved her hand towards Natsu which he replied with a smile.

…..

"Never saw you late honey. Are you on periods?" Kiba whispered to Lucy, which she replied with an angry glare...

She turned her attention to Naruto and finally built the courage.

"Naruto listen to me."

"Come on Lucy, he can't listen remember? Talk to me instead, I will listen to you whole day."

"Shut up Kiba!" Lucy growled, and this time sent the message.

"Whatever." He rolled her eyes, and gave attention towards the teacher.

….

"Now everyone take out your notebooks, I will be giving you the revision notes for mid-term exams." The teacher continued. "However, don't expect to get full marks from studying this, remember it's just a suggestion. Is that clear?"

"Yes." The students replied in unison with the exception of Naruto and this time, Lucy.

"Good, now.. oh I just remembered. Kiba and Kankuro, meet me after lesson."

"What! Why?!" Yelled Kiba.

"We can talk about that after class."

….

"Fine..."

….

The rest of the class finished without any further interruption. Lucy occasionally glanced at Naruto every now and then; trying to find the right words to start a conversation.

"Well, that's all for today. Next class I will be giving your chemistry results." The teacher continued. "Specially you two." She pointed towards Kankuro and Kiba.

Soon the bell rang, and the students left the class room leaving the chairs scattered. Kiba, Kankuro and the addition of Ino, followed the teacher as told.

Lucy stood beside Naruto, waiting for him. He didn't look at her, and continued to pack his bag. He usually leaves the class after everyone has left with the exception of Lucy, to avoid any conflicts. But today he wanted to avoid Lucy as well.

Naruto finished packing his bag, and started to leave, ignoring her by all means.

"Naruto! Wait!" Lucy called out, running after him.

"I said wait!" She snapped, spinning him around.

Naruto was somewhat shocked from the sudden outburst and her use of force.

"I am trying to talk to you, and you are just ignoring me like garbage! What do you think of yourself!" She continued yelling at him.

…

Now it was his time to be angry. He quickly wrote his message on the notebook he carries in his pocket, and gave it to her hand, angrily.

"**You are the one who is thinking me as a garbage! You, the whole class and everyone! I thought you as a friend, but you never saw me that way! I am just a garbage to you! You show your fake friendly attitude towards me because you think me as inferior like others think! You are no different from them." **By the time she finished reading, Naruto left, not bothering to take the notebook back.

Lucy stood there with complete silence. She was shocked... well that would be and underestimate. She knew whatever he wrote was true. Somewhat she did sympathized him because he was disabled... and she gets angry at him when he is ignoring her as if he doesn't deserve to be angry.

'He is right... I am not different than others...'

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

This is still a NaruSaku fanfic, so don't let your hopes down :3

Oh, and NaLu too :3

Let me know about the errors, and if anyone wants to beta this fanfic, pm me.

~Review.


End file.
